


Ophiúchus

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Summary: «На запястье правой руки — татуировка в виде незнакомых созвездий, и Леонард проводит по ней пальцами, ощущая под чёрными линиями выпуклости шрамов. Неужто резался, а затем решил прикрыть?».Иллюстрация к командному макси«Каузальная атрибуция».
Relationships: Mirror Pavel Chekov/Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Ophiúchus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Каузальная атрибуция](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918018) by [fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020), [LRaien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien). 



> «На запястье правой руки — татуировка в виде незнакомых созвездий, и Леонард проводит по ней пальцами, ощущая под чёрными линиями выпуклости шрамов. Неужто резался, а затем решил прикрыть?».
> 
> Иллюстрация к командному макси [«Каузальная атрибуция»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918018).

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/36Top.jpg)

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/36Tsy.jpg)


End file.
